


I Like The Way You Work It

by kitteninthesky12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, absolute crack fic, gif inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just total crack fic. It was written by complete trash. I hope you chuckle. Inspired by gifs on tumblr/promo of Emily and Anne on Lip Sync Battle. The episode is airing on April 9th. It's gonna be AMAAAAAZING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Work It

“This is absolutely _not_ the appropriate place for that suggestion.” Emily slurred slightly.

“No, no, really, it’s perfect, it’s perfect. Come on, when else are we gonna get another opportunity like this?” Andy’s words were a bit more slurred than Emily’s. 

They were both being forced to endure an office party celebrating Runway’s 50th September issue. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Nigel had been given full reign as party planner, by Miranda. In what, Andy suspected, was yet another attempt to continue making up for Paris. And thus, the Runway crew was gathered in the back room of a chic nightclub, as they all steadily drank themselves into enjoying the event. 

“Look, Irv’s gonna give his speech, and then Miranda’s gonna give hers, then everyone will start to move on to the dance floor, and then it’ll be the perfect time!” 

Emily and Andy had both started early. Started drinking, that is. Work had been extremely busy with the September issue having just come out and Miranda had been perfectly intolerable. On top of that Andy and Emily had both been harbouring strong feelings for two individuals they worked with, while simultaneously growing closer as friends, and tonight all of the feelings seemed to be coming to a head. As they imbibed they also discussed their crushes, and together they’d come up with, what seemed at the time, to be a brilliant plan to get them both what they wanted. But now, at only 11pm, Emily was already starting to sober up ever so slightly and she was beginning to question the validity of their scheme.

“But Andy, what if they don’t see, worse still, what if they don’t care? What if we’re bad dancers and scare them off?” Emily hissed, feeling self-conscious.

“I’ve seen you dance, you’re great Em, don’t worry about it. And I know Serena will be watching, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, you know.”

“Hush, don’t be absurd. I couldn’t catch her eye with a 50 ft rainbow flag. I mean, just look at her.” Emily sighed, gesturing vaguely at the tall, statuesque Brazilian who was clad in a tight, short, Gucci dress and 4 inch Jimmy Choos. 

“Well, you’ve got good taste, I gotta give you that.”

“Unlike you. You _would_ have the most impossible crush, wouldn’t you?” Emily rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Look, it’s not like I asked for this, ok? Everyone in the world has a crush on Miranda Priestly.” Andy whined.

“Yeah, but _most_ people don’t try to act on it, like a bloody idiot.”

“Whatever Em. Irv’s speech is almost over, shhhh, quiet, quiet.” Andy insisted, gazing dreamily up at Miranda as she approached the mic.

"Wow, you really have got it bad." Emily muttered, rolling her eyes again.

Though nearly every employee of Runway magazine was somewhat intoxicated by this point, Miranda’s speech still caused a hush to fall over the crowd, her tone commanded attention. Miranda spoke briefly about how far Runway had come and how much further they had to go as a team, and various other bullshit cliches bosses were required to spout to their employees at functions like these. Though the editor hid it well, Andy could still see the pure boredom in her eyes as she spoke. Once Miranda had concluded her speech, everyone began to gravitate to the dance floor, as Andy had predicted.

~~~~~

Emily and Andy followed went with the flow as well. Emily quickly took note that Serena was on the dance floor with Brad from Features, which caused her to scowl in displeasure. While Andy, to her dismay, realized that Miranda was still in the back room. Emily and Andy danced casually for a while swaying to music they didn’t really know, Andy refusing to go through with the plan until Miranda was within view, assuming that would ever happen. Eventually, to Andy’s alcohol enhanced glee, it did. Miranda strutted across the room as the crowd parted, granting her a clear path to the bar, where she headed immediately and ordered a scotch.

“Emily, Emily, go request the song, go now. She’s at the bar.”

“Alright, alright Andrea, just calm down.”

Emily waltzed back over to Andy, they prompting downed two shots each, and then Andy dragged Emily to the middle of the dance floor as the first notes of the song “No Diggity” sounded.

The rest of the occupants of the dance floor stopped dancing, looking around in intoxicated confusion at the abrupt change in style of music. This had been Andy and Emily’s plan. They hoped to attract the attentions of Miranda and Serena. By making them jealous. By dancing really inappropriately with one another. It was, of course, a terrible plan. Which they would have realized, had either of them sober at the time of the plan’s conception.

So there they were, the redhead and the brunette, grinding on each other, as everyone they worked with gazed on in stunned silence. Until Nigel drunkenly screamed “YEAH! WOOO! GET IT LADIES!!” at the first chorus, and everyone else went back to dancing, shrugging off the change in atmosphere.

Well, everyone except Miranda and Serena. At some point, likely around the time Andy had taken a firm hold on Emily’s hips, Serena had stormed off. Miranda was still sitting at the bar, glaring coldly, now nursing her 3rd scotch.

“Oh no, where’d Serena go?” Emily asked, her dancing stopping abruptly as she looked around in concern.

“Oh, Em, uh, I don’t know… Go, go look for her though!”

“Er, ok, alright, I will, I’ll be back.” She stammered hurriedly, dashing off in the direction of the ladies room, hoping to find the blonde there.

Andy, suddenly feeling extremely exposed in the middle of the dance floor on her own, trudged over to the bar to grab another drink. Which is where Miranda walked over to her and hissed in her ear “May I speak to you privately?” The editor did not sound at all pleased.

~~~~~

They walked back to the back room in order to hear each other more clearly. Which turned out to be a good choice because Miranda’s voice was deadly and quiet.

“That was quite the display you two put on out there.”

Andy giggled nervously, “Uh, heh, yeah, I guess… I mean, we were just, you know, having some fun.”

“You’re fired.”

“I… Wait what?”

“You heard me Andrea. I expect you to collect your belongings over the weekend. Do not return on Monday.” Miranda spat venomously, moving to leave the room, but Andy caught hold of her arm.

“Miranda, wait, please, I know you hate when people ask obvious questions, but why am I being fired?”

“Interoffice romances are against Runway policy.”

“You know I feel?”

“The way you two were carrying on, it would be impossible not to know.”

“The way you two were-- Oh. Oh my god! You think… You think Emily and I? No. Noooo. No. That’s not it at all! Miranda, please I swear!”

“Do not insult my intelligence, I saw the way you were… Everyone did. And I want you out of my office immediately.” Was that…. If Andy had been less intoxicated perhaps she would have thought she’d imagined the slight wavering of Miranda’s voice and perhaps she would have attributed it to something other than jealousy. But those shots were really hitting her and all she could think was that maybe her plan had actually worked and Miranda was actually jealous.

“Please, Miranda. Just listen to me, ok? Emily and I aren’t a thing. We just… Well we wanted you and Serena to take notice, so we figured if we could make you both jealous well… Actually, I’m realizing now that I didn’t really have much of an endgame planned.”

“That is the most idiotic thing I believe you have ever said to me, Andrea.”

“Uh, yeah… Yeah. I’m beginning to realise that now, actually. Buuuut it worked, didn’t it?”

“I was a certainly displeased with your behaviour, if that’s what you were aiming for.”

“Yeah, but you’d rather I was dancing like that with you than with Emily, right?”

“Don’t be absurd Andrea, I’d never embarrass myself like that in public.”

“But in private?” Andy asked tentatively, trailing her hand from the crook of Miranda’s arm down to her hand, which she began caressing lightly.

“Silly girl…” Miranda pursed her lips, but made no attempt to remove Andy’s hand from within her own. 

Andy sighed in relief. Closing the distance between them, pressing her lips gently against Miranda’s.

“You’re still fired.” Miranda intimated, pulling back slightly.

“What? Why??”

“This is an even more inappropriate interoffice romance.”

“Ok fair point.”

~~~~~

“I wonder if Emily and Serena managed to figure things out.” Andy wonder allowed as they headed for the door of the nightclub together.

“Well, from the looks of things, I’d say they worked something out.” Miranda stated, nodding toward a discreet corner which currently housed Serena and Emily, locked in a very passionate embrace.

“Best. Drunk. Plan. Ever.” Andy murmured to herself.


End file.
